musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Around The World In A Day:Prince
Around the World in a Day is the seventh studio album by American recording artist Prince and The Revolution. It was released on April 22, 1985 by Paisley Park Records and Warner Bros. Records. In compliance with Prince's wishes, the record company released the album with minimal publicity, not even releasing an accompanying single until almost a full month after the album's release. Prince made the request because he preferred the public to first experience the record in its entirety rather than through any particular song.[11] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Around_the_World_in_a_Day# hide *1 Album Development *2 Track listing *3 Personnel *4 Album Reception *5 Charts *6 Singles and Hot 100 chart placings *7 References Album Developmenthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Around_the_World_in_a_Day&action=edit&section=1 edit The album overall was an important step in Prince's musical evolution, incorporating new instruments and musical styles. This, taken together with the psychedelic vibe that pervades much of the record, drew numerous comparisons to The Beatles' Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band album.[2][11] In an interview, Prince once spoke on the album's cover art, psychedelic vibe, and the Sgt. Pepper comparison: "The influence wasn't the Beatles. They were great for what they did, but I don't know how that would hang today. The cover art came about because I thought people were tired of looking at me. Who wants another picture of him? I would only want so many pictures of my woman, then I would want the real thing. What would be a little more happening than just another picture would be if there was some way I could materialize in people's cribs when they play the record. I don't mind the being called psychedelic, because that was the only period in recent history that delivered songs and colors. Led Zeppelin, for example, would make you feel differently on each song."[12] Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Around_the_World_in_a_Day&action=edit&section=2 edit All songs written and composed by Prince except where indicated. Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Around_the_World_in_a_Day&action=edit&section=3 edit *Prince - vocals and instruments (except where listed below) *David Coleman - cello, oud, finger cymbals, darbuka and backing vocals (1), cello (4, 8) *Wendy Melvoin - guitar and backing vocals (6-8), backing vocals (1, 2, 4) *Lisa Coleman - keyboards and backing vocals (6-8), backing vocals (1, 2, 4) *Dr. Fink - keyboards (6-8) *Brown Mark - bass (6-8) *Bobby Z. - drums and percussion (6-8) *Sheila E. - drums (7) *Jonathan Melvoin - tambourine (1,7) *Brad Marsh - tambourine (6) *Eddie M - saxophone (8, 9) *Novi Novog - violin (2, 4) *Suzie Katayama - cello (4, 8) *Susannah Melvoin - backing vocals (1, 4, 8) *Taja Sevelle - backing vocals (8) [13] Album Receptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Around_the_World_in_a_Day&action=edit&section=4 edit Despite the low-key promotion and the material on the album being overall not as radio-friendly as Purple Rain, it still had two American top 10 hits, and went double platinum. Chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Around_the_World_in_a_Day&action=edit&section=5 edit Singles and Hot 100 chart placingshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Around_the_World_in_a_Day&action=edit&section=6 edit *"Paisley Park" (#18 UK) No US release #"Paisley Park" #"She's Always in My Hair" *"Raspberry Beret" (#2 US, #4 US R&B, #25 UK) #"Raspberry Beret" #"She's Always in My Hair" (US) #"Hello" (UK) *"Pop Life" (#7 US, #8 US R&B, #60 UK) #"Pop Life" #"Hello" (US) #"Girl" (UK) *"America" (#46 US, #35 US R&B) No UK release #"America" #"Girl" Category:1985 albums